Percy Awakens
by Bubbleberry22
Summary: Percy is devastated when he finds Annabeth cheating on him. His whole world turns around when he finds out he is a god, a secret one a that. What will happen when he encounters the Hunters of Artemis. Who will help him find his way through this crazy mess. How will he make it, read to find out. My first story so please tell me if it is good. Sorry for not updating in a while.
1. I Lose Hope

Chapter 1

I lose Hope ( **Disclaimer** I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Rick Riordan does )

Percy P.O.V

I awaken to find a loud noise. I walk out of my cabin and see something moving in the woods. I see blonde hair and I assume it must be Annabeth researching or something. I did not expect to see her kissing Seth, a son of Demeter.

I hid behind a tree and watched. I heard Annabeth tell him she loves him more than anything in the world. I start crying and suddenly they turn to me and start calling me things like a crybaby or a idiot. I don't know what to do, so I just run. I bumped into someone, but I don't look up, because I'm to busy crying. I suddenly look up to see Aphrodite looking at me sympathetically, and I guess she Knows what happened because she is the goddess of love. She just tells me to follow her to Olympus and I obey.

Aphrodite P.O.V.

I saw Percy running looking down. I remember what happened and I feel bad for him. He is the savior of Olympus and he deserves more. I guess I should feel like that because I am his mother. I think back to that day when he was born. Now he looks like he has lost all hope.

 **That's all for now, I will upload more soon though. Review what you want the ship to be but**

 **for now I'm thinking Percy x Bianca or Percy x Artemis, and possibly Percy x Nico. R &R**


	2. I Was Hidden

**Hi everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time (I was on vacation), but I made a few changes to chapter one. I also apologize for this chapter. As you might know, this is my first story, so I don't know how a lot of things work. I clicked on new chapter, but I didn't know how to edit it. So anyways, thanks for the followers and the people who favorited, and thanks for the reviews, they help me a lot. Now on with the story!**

 **All P.O.V**

Poseidon watched as Aphrodite gave birth to his child. It was funny how it happened. Back at the winter solstice, he caught Aphrodite looking at him. During the meeting, they kept looking at each other constantly, not paying attention to the meeting at all. After the meetinging ended, well long story short, they started dating and they fell in love with each other and had a child.

Aphrodite walked out of the room carrying their child. She had a look of happiness on her face.

"It's our first child, I love him and he is just adorable, and he smells like the sea just like you!" exclaimed Aphrodite

"Well he has your beautiful kaleidoscope eyes and your amazing hair, but what will we do, I know Zeus won't approve of this, especially with how long we hid our relationship, and even if he did, he would be so powerful, he would have to be on the council" Poseidon ranted. They thought over this until Hestia flashed in the room. She then explained to the shocked immortal beings that she knows when someone new appears around the heath.

"Well can you help us figure out how to hide this from the council?" Aphrodite asked.

 **Poseidon P.O.V**

I was shocked to say the least. My sister just flashed in the room without notice, and starts helping us come up with ideas to hide our 26 minute old I'm still grateful that she is helping, rather than harming. So Hestia says she can disguise my son as a demigod until he is about 16 and a half or 17. The down side is she can not stop him from being able to completely handling ambrosia and nectar, and his Ichor will turn back to normal at random times, and when he turns 16, he will always have Ichor, and it won't be masked.

"You guys have to decide who will take care of him in the mortal world, and who will claim him when he gets to Camp Half-Blood." told Hestia. Aphrodite and I discussed and after a while we decided Aphrodite will find who will take care of him, and I will claim him and let him access my part of his powers, while Aphrodites part of his powers will be blocked off until his Ichor becomes unmasked.

We told Hestia our plan and we set off into action. Aphrodite found a perfect mortal to take care of him, Sally Jackson, and we decided to wait to find out his powers, and sacred stuff and all that until he becomes a god again. We decided his name will be Percy in his greek form, and in his roman form, Pegoagpi **(Part of frozen love in greek)**. I can truthfully say I will miss him so much.

 **That was chapter 2, and I hope you enjoyed. It was longer and in my opinion, better written than chapter 1. If you haven't noticed, the chapter names are in Percy's point of view. I got Percy's roman name from parts of frozen love in greek, the frozen from the ocean in the north and south and love from Aphrodite (AKA, a sneak peak of his powers). Lastly, I have one vote for Pertemis, and none for everything. Review please!**


	3. Times I Showed My Godly Side

**No need to rant this time, just saying there is a shipping poll now on my page, vote fast cause it closes soon. This is all in normal P.O.V**

Grover was standing over Percy as he watched him awake.

"awwhhhh ... owwwwww, I have a headache!" yawned/yelled Percy.

"Drink this it'll make you feel better" Grover explained as he gestured to a table right next to him. Percy quickly took all three drinks that were on the table and chugged them.

"OOOHHH MY GODS he's gonna DIE!" Grover yelled. He than looked over at Percy and saw he didn't even break a sweat.

"H...hh...how did you do that!" Grover asked shaken.

"Do what, drink?" questioned Percy

"No, demigods can only drink a little of that drink, ambrosia and nectar, also known as the drink of the gods, or else they burn up." explained Grover

"Whats a demigod?" Question Percy. Grover then explained everything and eventually forgot the little incident that just happened.

* * *

Percy stupidly made the decision to fight Atlas himself.

"Ha ha ... you are a good fighter, but you'll never defeat me!" exclaimed Atlas.

"Are you so sure!" challenged Percy. Atlas then slashed Percy, who started bleeding Ichor. He didn't know why, he thought maybe it was Artemis's and it just splashed on him. He saw Zoe give him a curious glance and realized she was the only one who saw. I continued fighting Atlas until I freed Artemis and then she took over. Zoe saved Artemis, but got smashed into the wall and started dying. Once Atlas was under the sky again, everyone ran to Zoe.

"Zoe are you all right" a worried Bianca asked **(Grover died instead of Bianca in this story, but her and Nico got in a fight, and Percy sided with Bianca to cause the events of the Battle of** **the** **Labyrinth)**

"Little one, you have proved thyself worthy" said Zoe

 _Time skip after Zoe died_

"Lady Artemis, I wish to leave the hunters" exclaimed Bianca. Artemis smiled because she knew this was going to happen.

"Of course" she waved her hand "Your oath no longer binds you"

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, Zeus just offered me to become a god. I was so excited until I looked at Annabeth who was nervous. I knew I couldn't do it because I remembered how she gave up immortality just for me.

 **Normal P.O.V**

While this was happening, Poseidon and Aphrodite were having a silent conversation.

 ** _What will we do if he accepts (Poseidon)_**

 _I don't know, we'll have to stop them and tell them the truth. (Aphrodite)_

 **That's it for now, thank you Followers and Favorites and Reviewers. Sorry for doing only half the chapter at first, but I finished it now. As for the poll, so far I have 4 (80%) for Bianca and 1 (20%) for Piper. I think I might close the poll tomorrow or thursday, and I might also do a alternate one-shot for second place.**


End file.
